The Undercover Chronicles
by Wondering100percentallthetime
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia have to struggle with their spy life colliding with their school life. Can they fit in? Will they find new friends? I love the support you all gave me on my other story! Thanks a lot! T rating just in case? I don't own the picture!


_**Hey guys! I am so excited for this series. This is much happier than my other story, so enjoy. I'm not very funny when I write which makes me sad, but please enjoy this. By the way I do ship Percabeth, Thalico, and Jiper/ Jasper. That's a hint to this story. So combined with the name, the description, and that hint, I bet you can guess what this story is about.**_

 _ **Percy: Where am I?!**_

 _ **Oh, sorry Percy. I grabbed the wrong person.**_

 _ **Percy: What?**_

 _ **Nothing just go, walk off somewhere.**_

 _ **Percy: Where do I go to get back to camp? If I go missing again... you heard what Annabeth said in Mark of Athena.**_

 _ **Nico: Percy? How'd you get here.**_

 _ **Percy: I have no idea. Is this where you go when you're not at camp?**_

 _ **Nico: ...No. I also know what you said about me in Titan's curse.**_

 _ **Percy: What are you talking about.**_

 _ **He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)"**_

 _ **Nico: *Cough* Ahem**_

 _ **Percy: I-I never said that.**_

 _ **Nico: It's taken from your point of view, and you didn't say it you thought it.**_

 _ **Percy: ...**_

 _ **Nico: You have five seconds**_

 _ **Percy: *Running***_

 _ **Enjoy the story guys and pray for Percy!**_

 _ **LINEZBREAKZ**_

Annabeth 3 years previous to our timeline

Ugh! I threw my school bag in a corner and fell on my bed. I hate school, I hate life, I hate MY life. I mean, I do pretty well in school, and have an after school job that just barely pays for clothes, food, and rent, combined with the allowance my brother Malcolm would give me once a month. I sighed, since I haven't seen Malcolm in awhile. He has a job who knows where, and I never see him. Just about ready to give up. Just lay down and not wake up. I eventually doze off and relax, luckily forgetting about school.

 _CRASH!_

My eyes flashed open and I looked at my window. The glass was out of it's frame, cracked, and on the floor. I closed my eyes, and listened to some people talking below. Hopefully, I'm just very lucidly dreaming. Well my fate doesn't agree with me.

"Not too loud! She can't be awake when we do this." What?! What are these people planning? I really hope they aren't talking about me.

"Sorry Malcolm. Your in charge here." WHAT?! Now I'm panicking. I heard a few more questionable noises and then footsteps next to my bed. I hear whispers and then soon, I'm being thrown in a bag. I scream and kick around until they (eventually) gag me. A needle jams into my side, and I drift off into peaceful sleep.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting in a chair, and a woman is sitting behind a desk. I look around, calculating my exits, only finding two wide windows and the door behind my chair. The woman looked like she wanted to talk. And what she was about to say was going to change my next three years.

"Hello Annabeth, my name is Artemis and I run this organization with my brother Apollo. Of course those aren't our real names, but you might eventually figure them out. We've been watching you for awhile and we think you have the potential to work here. We run an undercover spy organization and you will be paired up with two other newbies. If you don't accept then you will have this event erased from your memory." She pulls out a briefcase (you know, the cliche ones you see in movies).

"But this job does pay well, and you get fed and a comfortable dorm. Do you accept? If you do, you will learn more about this 'little' job."

And well, I accepted.

LINEBREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY PERCY RUNNING FROM NICO. NICO! NO!

Present time

Fake glasses were over my gray eyes, and a brown wig, pulled into a ponytail, hid my blond hair. I held a book and a bag fell at my waist. My co-worker/friend Piper had very "stylish" pink clothes on, a blond wig which was curled, going with her natural tan making her look like a stereotypical, cliche, California girl. She had a dumb smile plastered on her face, and got wolf-whistled at a lot, much to her displeasure and my amusement. Although people like that do make me sick. Piper hated her shtick she had to pull off. But she could do it pretty darn well!

My old friend Thalia from school was also called by the agency at the same time as me. We were friends for a long time, since Elementary. It was her, me, and another friend who works at the agency. She luckily didn't have to change her outfit too much. Thalia looked a lot like herself, except she was wearing a beanie and long rainbow socks. She was looking at her phone watching everything from a drone in the sky. Originally, she didn't want this role. Thalia wanted to be the one to take out the criminal, but I received it instead.

Anyways, the mission we are on, what it's about? Well, today we are, hopefully, going to take out a guy who is taking protesting too far. Anyways, we are hoping his target will be Piper. And as we took our calculations, we had a high chance of him targeting her. But you don't need to hear that. This is really a prologue and beginning for our actual story. So far, though, everything is going as plan.

The man reached out from the depths of the alleyway Piper was passing by and grabbed her. He gagged her and rose a knife to the sensitive part of her throat. Luckily, she has had training for this and didn't do anything to hurt herself.

"Okay Annabeth, move in."

Entering from another part of the alleyway, I snuck up on him. Easily taking him out and calling the cops, we head back to the agency. A limo pulled up and my brother Matthew rolled down the driver window. Smiling at us he said,

"Get in."

In the limo we started tearing off our disguises, except for Thalia who continued wearing her beanie.

"Too easy."

"Definitely."

"Please next time can I not be the bait?"

"I don't like the idea of using one of us as 'bait' either. But we have to do as necessary."

"Oh, and remember Artemis has something to tell us when we arrive back." A monitor unfolded from the roof of the limo and turned on.

"No need to wait until you arrive back girls. I'll go into further detail when you get back, but for now I'll tell you this." She looked across all of our faces before she continued, almost like she was hesitant to continue.

"Starting in a week, you will start high school. A public school." All of our jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!"

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

 _ **So, how was that? I hope you all like it. I'm sorry you haven't been able to see this and I'm so sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Also I know Annabeth not suspecting the thing at the beginning, I didn't know what else to do. If you have any ideas as this most likely will be a bunch of random chapters, but following a story line, let me know. Also tell me if that was funny or good. This chapter wasn't that funny, at least I don't think. I'm also juggling another fan fic profile on another sight. The reason I haven't been able to upload that much is because I've been watching a lot of anime. If you watch anime a lot and want to read my so far one story over on this sight called Quotev, my name is Wondering-chan. Name taken from my name here. The fan fic is a one about an anime called Black Butler. I'm not so far along over there though either. But my writing is certainly better over their.**_


End file.
